megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush
is Mega Man's faithful robotic dog, created by Dr. Light to assist Mega Man in his travels. Video game appearances ''Mega Man'' series Rush debuted in Mega Man 3. Initially, he was able to transform into a coil, a hoverboard, and a submarine. Since then, Rush appeared in most games related to the original Mega Man series. The Rush Coil and Rush Jet functions are available in most of the games he appears, from Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5 (Rush Coil being modified into the New Rush Coil), Mega Man 7, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10, Mega Man 11, Mega Man II to Mega Man V, and Mega Man: The Wily Wars. In Mega Man 6, Rush was upgraded and gained the ability to fuse with Mega Man to turn him into Power Mega Man or Jet Mega Man. In Mega Man 7, his jet and coil abilities returned, but he now had Rush Search, an item detection mode. Also, both of his transformations were combined into one, turning Mega Man into Super Mega Man. In Mega Man 8, he has four new abilities, including a transformation into a motorcycle and healing abilities, and Mega Man uses Rush Jet in one part of Tengu Man's stage and the Wily Tower. He also appears in Rockman Strategy as a member of Mega Man's team. Summary table Other games Rush also appears in crossovers featuring Mega Man, like Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. He appears as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Extend Edition, and has cameo appearances in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and Capcom World 2. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rush appears with the inclusion of Mega Man becoming a newly featured playable character. He is part of one of Mega Man's moves. Additionally, Fox McCloud (Star Fox series) and Rush are seen kneeling together when the former finishes All Star Mode. In Otoranger, Rush, Tango, Beat, and Eddie can combine into Right Great. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Functions Rush Coil is a coil platform that emerges from Rush's body and propels Mega Man to a higher level. In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, the Rush Coil used three units of weapon energy per jump. In later games, it only used two units. New Rush Coil is a modification of the Rush Coil that only appeared in Mega Man 5. The coil appears below Rush, and Rush is propelled with Mega Man. Mega Man can leap off Rush to reach his target, allowing even higher jumps. Each jump uses four units of weapon energy. Rush Jet transforms Rush into a flying sled which Mega Man can ride. Its usage differs greatly from Mega Man 3 to Mega Man 4 and onward. Rush Marine transforms Rush into a mini-submarine that can move freely in all directions underwater. It only functions in water, but is able to fire buster shots. In Mega Man 3, the Rush Marine can jump from the water and move on land by jumping continuously. Rush is unable to jump out of water in other games. There is a bug with Rush Marine in Mega Man 4 that causes it not to move with the rising/falling action of the water in Dive Man's stage; however, this was accounted for by placing death spikes immediately following the section. The Rush Marine function is briefly utilized in Mega Man Issue 46 by Mega Man and Rush in order to traverse the sewers of Wily Castle 3. Mega Man 3 specifications:R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works *'Length:' 135 cm *'Height:' 65 cm *'Max. speed:' 80 knot Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: defeat Shadow Man *Mega Man 4: defeat Toad Man *Mega Man II: defeat Metal Man *Rush Marine also has cameo appearances in the cartoon series and ''Super Adventure Rockman. *Rush Marine star in its own game called Mega Man Rush Marine for mobile phone. Rush Space ]] is an adaptation of Rush used in some of the Game Boy games that allows Mega Man to quickly travel through space. In Mega Man V, Mega Man uses this version of the Rush Jet in the stage he goes to the Wily Star and fights against the Skull Blazer. Its appearance appears to be a combination of the Rush Jet and Rush Marine. The Rush Space can charge shots and fire them like the New Mega Buster, and it can get a speed boost by pressing A'''. The speed boost count is unlimited. In the Archie Comics series, Mega Man used the Rush Space function on Rush to reach an abandoned asteroid base that the renegade Wily/Light Robot Masters were presumed to be hiding at. Rush Adaptors Rush Power Adaptor The '''Rush Power Adaptor is an adaptor from Mega Man 6 obtained after Flame Man's defeat. It allows Rush to junction with Mega Man to turn him into Power Mega Man. Power Mega Man is able to break blocks and penetrate enemy shields by charging punches. These punches act as energy projectiles that travel a short distance, with each form becoming more powerful the longer the FIRE button is held down (though stronger shots have less range). Power Mega Man can also push enemies back, penetrate the shields of Knight Man and Shield Attacker GTR, destroy otherwise-invulnerable enemies, and can even push blocks in certain stages. Mega Man cannot slide or use his buster in this form, however. Rush Jet Adaptor The Rush Jet Adaptor is an adaptor from Mega Man 6 obtained after Plant Man's defeat. It allows Rush to junction with Mega Man to turn him into Jet Mega Man. Jet Mega Man is able to fly, a gauge displaying how long his flight lasts. The gauge rapidly recharges when he touches ground. Mega Man cannot charge his buster or slide while using this form. Super Adaptor The is a combination of the Rush Power Adaptor and the Rush Jet Adaptor from Mega Man 6. Its only appearance in a game was in Mega Man 7, and is obtained by collecting the R, U, S, and H plates in the stages of the first four Robot Masters: Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, and Burst Man. Rush Search , also called Search Rush, is a function of Rush in Mega Man 7 and Mega Man & Bass that makes him dig the ground to search an item. However, he isn't always successful, sometimes finding garbage instead. Mega Man 8 exclusive Rush Question makes Rush teleport to Mega Man's location and toss a random item to him. Occasionally, Rush may drop a Yashichi or does not do what he was summoned for. Rush may lie down to sleep or give a video projection of pure noise. Appearances: *''Mega Man 8: defeat Sisi Roll in Clown Man's stage. MM8RushStatic.gif|''Mega Man 8; Rush malfunction; all noise video projection. MM8RushSleep.gif|Rush sleeping in Mega Man 8 Rush Bike transforms Rush into a motor-bike. Mega Man can fire weak projectiles from Rush's mouth and the extra speed allows for longer jumps to be made. While riding Rush, Mega Man doesn't take damage, but Rush's energy gauge depletes when hit. Appearances: *''Mega Man 8: defeat Ururuun in Grenade Man's stage. Rush Bomber makes Rush bombard enemies while flying across the screen in Rush Jet form. '''Appearances:' *''Mega Man 8: defeat Gearna Eye in Sword Man's stage. Rush Charger makes Rush drop health items while flying across the screen in his Rush Jet form. '''Appearances:' *''Mega Man 8: defeat Gorone in Aqua Man's stage. Rush Roadstar '''Rush Roadstar' is a vehicle used in the Battle & Chase competition. Others Rush Vision is a holographic projector used by Rush in Mega Man 8 and Marvel vs. Capcom to enable Mega Man to communicate with Dr. Light. In Mega Man 9, Mega Man uses Rush's projector to show Wily his defeats from previous games. Rush Drill is a transformation used in Marvel vs. Capcom and its sequel, where Rush takes the form of a drilling machine and runs into enemies, inflicting multiple hits quickly. Mega Man is invincible while inside Rush. Rush Drill was originally planned to appear in Mega Man 3, but the idea was scrapped.The Mechanical Maniacs: Megaman 3 Mysteries Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) In the animated series, Rush looked like his game counterpart, but he was made more for comedic relief than for practical purposes. Still, he is able to help Mega Man and is mainly used as a transport, having several forms available. Rush loves to eat Battery Biscuits, which serve as a source of energy for him, and has a speech impediment, tending to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R". In the animated series Rush has new transformations that were not used in the games, including a personal water craft, a hang glider and a snowmobile. ''Captain N: The Game Master Rush appeared in episode 32 of the cartoon. His design was similar to the game counterpart, though with a different color scheme. Mega Man: Fully Charged Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) ''Mega Man Megamix Dr. Light created Rush and gave him to Mega Man in the ''Mega Man Gigamix story Asteroid Blues. The canine support robot is capable of assuming multiple useful forms to assist Mega Man, including a jet form that Mega Man often uses to travel through the air. Though he was created to be a simple support robot, Rush became a cherished member of Dr. Light's family. ''Mega Man Through the Ages Rush, alongside Dr. Light, Roll, and Beat, appear at the 1987 banner at the beginning to bid Mega Man good luck as he travels through the area collecting 30th Icons. Aside from this, he also appears in his Rush Jet form near the end of the trailer, helping Mega Man cross a massive spiked pit to get to the boss hallway. Other appearances Rush appeared in the three episodes of the OVA ''Mega Man: Upon a Star, in most of Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga, Rockman 8 manga,'' Rockman & Forte'' manga, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery Trivia *Possible influences for Rush's name include the Capcom game Rush & Crash, the iconic dog , and the dog .The Reploid Research Lavatory: Robotic Utility Support Hound Considering Mega Man's music themes, Rush shares a name with the famous Canadian rock band Rush, who along with Led Zeppelin, Alice Cooper, KISS, Aerosmith, ELO, The Rolling Stones, and many more included of the 1970s rock n' roll scene, were instrumental in inspiring the next generation of rock musicians and helping to shape future genres of rock n' roll, and drew heavily upon science fiction, fantasy, and philosophy for their song's contents; one notable aspect of the band was them using footage of the 1980s anime Cobra for one of their music videos, and said series was also the inspiration for Dante of Devil May Cry. Interestingly, Rush band singer Geddy Lee sometimes wears a shirt that says "RASH," which is closer to the Mega Man character Rush's original Japanese name. *Rush's character concept appears to be loosely based on Friender, a support unit of Neo-Human Casshern, a Tatsunoko character, since Friender has the same ability of transforming into various vehicles for Casshern. Friender can be seen transforming into a jet, a drill-tank, and a submarine similar to Rush. *Rush Bike may have been inspired by Rush Cycle and/or Rush Cannon, two entries submitted in a contest for fans to design a Robot Master.The Mega Man Network: Looking Back: Nintendo Power Covers Mega Man *One of the reasons why Rush Drill was removed from Mega Man 3 is probably because the player could skip most parts of the level using it. *Although it may be a glitch, Rush will immediately appear to teleport under Mega Man and allow him to jump if Mega man takes damage, strangely this only happens in Mega Man 4 with the Rush Coil and when he has warped down. *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, MegaMan.EXE would say "No Rush Coil!" should the player attempt to use cheat codes in the game, a reference to the fact that Mega Man 6 was the only NES game without the utility. Oddly, he only says it in certain locations.The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man Battle Network 6 *In the Ruby Spears cartoon, Rush is modeled after Scooby-Doo, as is evident from his goofy antics, garbled English and his love of "Battery Biscuits" (the cartoon's equivalent of "Scooby Snacks") to coerce him into performing the tasks given to or pleaded of him by the characters. The series' first episode showed Rush possessed a wide variety of transformation abilities not seen in the games, although he rarely transformed into anything besides his jet form throughout the series. He is shown capable of removing his helmet, although this was not shown in full capacity. Rush also had his own theme music, which was considerably goofier compared to the rest of the show's soundtrack. *In Mega Man: Upon A Star and the Ruby-Spears series, it is shown that Rush can speak and that he alternates between making typical dog sounds and speaking, but most of the time he only parrots other characters and also appears to have a limited ability for independent speech. This is possibly why in Rush's Mega Man & Bass CD data he has a quote, while Rush's counterpart Treble only says "Grrrrrrr". This may be due in some part to the fact that dogs can be taught limited speech while wolves, the basis of Treble's design, neither have patience nor capacity to do so. *Although Rush never appeared or was mentioned in the Megaman X series (unlike Dr. Wily and Light in some way), a counterpart of him named Rush Jagd '''''has appeared. '''It comes from Bandai's Giga Armor figure released in November 2017. This is actually the only official appearance of a "X" counterpart of Rush (and the only Maverick Hunter who has a dog-looking appearance in the whole franchise). Curiously, Rush Jagd has similar abilities to Classic Megaman's Rush, but they are suited for supporting X in direct combat due to his ability to configure himself with X's Giga Armor. *In ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars, in the Weapon Select Screen, Rush is seen blue due to using the same pallette as Mega Man, becoming red when called by Mega Man. External links *Rush at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki *Rush at Sonic News Network References es:Rush de:Rush Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man series items Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man 4 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Mega Man V items Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Support robots Category:Mammal design Category:Vehicular design Category:Characters voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi Category:Characters voiced by Garry Chalk Category:Characters voiced by Ian James Corlett Category:Characters voiced by Terry Klassen Category:Characters voiced by Jon Bailey